


Tomorrow is another day, babygirl

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, F/M, Springtrap - Freeform, fnaf au, nasty ass costume, throwin in romance for drama reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FNAF AU where Erin is the security guard with suppressed memories and Marcus Vansten has gotten himself...Springtrapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night 1

"Uh, hello hello?" The blinking red light drew those ultraviolet eyes to the phone sitting at her desk. Raising a brow as the recording continued to play, she slowly trailed her eyes around the office. Ventilation button, check, and the level was indeed displayed on her tablet. Flicking dully through the cameras, she paused as she came across the animatronic being mentioned.

"A true classic! I'll tell ya the story another night, but _man_ is it gorey."

Staring at it a moment longer, she thought she saw something twitch and she flicked away immediately, shuddering. Weird.

It was worse that some of it looked awfully familiar. Like a repressed memory scratch scratch scratching at the back of her mind. Absently, she trailed back to where it was. There.

Weird.

It was a cross between a bunny and an angel, too dirty and dark for Erin to tell what the actual color was. She slowly touched the screen a moment before flicking away and looking up.

The phone's light wasn't flashing and the clock read 5:30 AM.

She had been sitting there for five and a half hours? Just staring at the familiar unfamiliar animatronic. Sitting back, she picked at her lip as she stared out the door.

That goddamn animatronic.

Why was it so familiar?

Her head felt fuzzy and she had enough knowledge to glance at the ventilation level. Ah, that would explain it.

Opening the vents, she exhaled as fresh air coursed through the office, tipping her head back.

6:00 AM.

As she gathered her things, her eyes drifted back to that tablet. Lifting it, she flicked to the animatronic and her lips parted.

It was staring right up into the camera, and she swore that she heard a low wheeze leave it.

Slamming the electronic back down, she scampered right out, locking the door as an afterthought behind her. Pressing her thin back to the door, her knees buckled a bit.

That was fucking weird.

But she knew she was going back, because her curiosity of those scratching memories outweighed her fear of the animatronic moving.

**This was going to be one hell of a week.**


	2. Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallucinations, memories and gold.

There was a golden ring on Erin’s finger. She knew distantly that it belonged to someone extremely important to her, a man whom she had loved. There was a singular problem though - she couldn’t remember who he was. She had a faint image of him, his sweet smile, that honey twang in his voice, bronze skin and chocolate locks that slid easily between her fingers.

They had been deeply in love, a pang of longing and utter love hit her every time she pondered over the memories.

The memories of him calling her “baby girl”, of his warm arms around her and those sweet kisses they often shared.

Those memories were resurfacing as she sat in the office, staring blankly at the tablet in front of her. Distantly she saw the scenes through the cameras, but she couldn’t seem to find the damn animatronic. The familiar looking animatronic.

Something dark flickered in her vision, bringing her back with a slight startle. Glancing out the door, she paused as she saw an unfamiliar figure. Glancing as she switched the camera to outside of the door, there was nothing caught there.

And yet, when she looked back up, something was in her face.

A little yelp left her as she snapped her hand out, hitting the ventilation button. The vents wooshed open, and with the gust of air, whatever it was seemed to trickle out of her vision, gone.

Inhaling deeply, she stared a moment at where the figure had been.

“Hit that ventilation button every once in a while, the air doesn’t seem to work automatically. Man, those hallucinations are trippy.”

Huh. So that was a hallucination.

Erin had never experienced one before, and after that she was pretty sure she never wanted to again.

Turning her chair back around, she paused as she heard an unnatural wheeze about the same time as an awful stench hit her.

Her muscles seized as she slowly lifted those violet eyes to meet the lazy jade ones in the stealthy animatronic. A slow exhale left her as another wheeze left it.

“...’ing…?”

Did that fucking thing just speak?

Her mouth went dry as it slowly took a step into her office.

“S-Stay back! Back up!” she was out of her seat, pressing herself to the wall with the tablet clutched in her hands. The dim lighting caught the golden security badge, and she noticed his eyes immediately pull to it.

Hastily, she snatched it off and held it tight. A few meandering steps and little growls mixed with the wheezing and she had an opening. Her small body fit perfectly in the space between his body and the door. Standing out into the hallway just a little bit behind her office, she watched him turn with another hard wheeze and grunt.

Waving the badge, she turned and winded up. Throwing it as hard as she could, it zipped off into the darkness, and soon the musty rabbit thing was following it.

Pausing as she watched it leave, she stared at the familiar, scantily clad with purple fabric metal jutting from the golden back.

Gold and purple.

**Gold.**

_“Haha, Marcus, it looks like an anime character!”_

_“It looks great, y’ mean! Look, ‘s got m’ colors an’ everythin’!”_

_“It has wings. What rabbit has wings?”_

_“Look babygirl, it ain’t gotta look accurate. C’mon, I wanna try it on!”_

“N-No--!” The weak cry left her as he hobbled off, and although it didn’t seem to deter the animatronic, Erin felt utterly queasy and weak. Stumbling back into the room, she sat heavily in the seat, trembling from head to toe. That memory - it had risen from nowhere and Erin wasn’t thoroughly sure how to react. Her stomach hurt and it was finally 6AM.

Weakly she stood, shoving the tablet haphazardly onto the desk as she stood trembling at the door. She could faintly hear scrabbling, and she didn’t know how she mustered the strength but she sprinted from the office straight to outside where she promptly vomited into the small patch of grass outside of the door.

Knees buckling, she let out a soft little cry as a sudden burning feeling of loss hit her. What was that memory? _What was that memory?_

**_What was that animatronic hiding from her?_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im moving and theres gonna be lag between now and thursday bc i probably wont have wifi  
> sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this one was on my phone which is why it short as hell. wont be makin that mistake again


End file.
